Edge
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Don't leave me waiting on the street, Len. Don't leave me waiting, you jerk. Fluff. One-shot.


AN: Haha wow. It never occurred to me to ever check this archive in the few years I've been writing here. I'm glad I finally did! :D I love Len x Rin!

To me it's not twincest or incest. It's Kagamine – Mirrored sound~ but it can be whatever you want. :]

Summary: Don't leave me waiting on the street, Len. Don't leave me waiting, you jerk. Fluff.

Edge

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She was in love with a boy who was sweet and perfect in her eyes but in a short few months he made up excuses, avoided her calls and text messages, stood her up making her wait hours until the sun would set. She walked slowly to the train station, taking two steps at a time, admiring her yellow glossy mary jane heels. In this city of high fashion and advanced technology, She walked down the stairs heading into the subway. "He's a jerk" She mumbled to herself looking at the time on her small orange cell. "He's a hot irresponsible jerk" She gritted her teeth stepping in.

She decided to stand up for once just holding onto the metal bar rail next to the exit she would soon take. As the train began to move, she felt uneasy as a pair of unwanted eyes viewed her. She wasn't that 'sexy' as some men would say. She was average, smart, skinny, and was slightly flat chested.

She tapped her foot impatiently, her heel marking a small noise on the metal floor. Checking the time one more time, she sighed knowing not to get her hopes up. She knew him like the back of her hand but she started to think that she didn't. He would call and ask for a date, she being head over heels in love with him – would agree instantly. He was always there on time waiting for her but lately he would call making a hurried excuse and avoid her for days. She mentally slapped herself over and over for giving him so many chances constantly over thinking he was being unfaithful.

He was cool, handsome, a prankster, and incredibly secretive lately. They were opposites and that's what attracted her so much.

A man with teal hair wearing a black business suit sitting down across from where she was standing set his newspaper down and eyed her exposed long legs up to her orange and yellow polka-dotted white skirt with his view stopping at her chest; he didn't seem to be admiring just her white orange-yellow splashed knotted top . He grinned liking what he saw. She noticed him staring at her like she was candy on display. Rolling her eyes she checked her phone again.

"Hey babe" The man cooed, "I like what I see" He continued. She sighed not having patient for guys trying to pick her up. "Why don't ya come and sit here with papa bear?" He winked patting the seat next to him. She wanted to laugh at his pick up line but decided against it.

She eyed him, he wasn't bad looking; but she wasn't in the mood. Ignoring him she continued to tap away impatiently. She heard him sigh giving up, setting his paper down he was about to get up when his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered annoyed. "Mikuo remember to bring leeks and daikon!" A girl on the other end said.

She didn't mean to eavesdrop but it was unavoidable. The man known as Mikuo gritted his teeth and harshly replied back to the girl, "Got got, sis. Bye Miku!" He hanged up getting up to head to the girl. "What's your name, sexy?" He asked the girl.

She glanced at her cell again seeing it was getting later and still no text from her love. "Rin" She replied batting her eyelashes. The orange and yellow eyeshadow making her blue eyes illuminate. Mikuo leaned on the railing smiling, "How 'bout you and me? Tonight, a bar? My treat" He winked.

Rin licked her lips seductively pointing with a finger at herself in fake surprise. He nodded, Rin gestured for him to come closer. He leaned down seeing that he was taller than her. Her lips slightly touched his ear, shivering at her cool citrus mint breath she smirked. "Sorry, I'm taken" She whispered slowly into his ear.

Before he could forcefully try to kiss her, she took cover and slide off the train as the doors opened. She laughed amused and stuck her tongue out. Seeing the train doors close as the man – Mikuo cursed as the train moved. She waved bye and made her way to the streets.

Rin looked up to the sky, the sun was setting again. "Why am I even doing this?" She questioned herself out loud not expecting a answer. He wasn't a bad guy, he didn't cheat, he didn't go flirting off with other women, but in the past six months they were together – it was two months ago that he started to change.

She started to remember when they first met. It was at a bar that her best friend Meiko worked at. She was underage – at sixteen but with Meiko's influence on the manager – Kaito, she entered like any other. A handsome, hot, flirty guy walked up to her as she was laughing and chatting with Meiko. "Hey sweetheart" He grabbed her by the waist, at first she felt nothing for him but rudeness and disrespect towards her. The amazement of one simple shot, she could never tolerate alcohol, they hit it off with a strange magnetic attraction to one another.

Shaking her head, Rin snapped out of her thoughts from long ago. She knew she was lying to herself if she kept telling herself that she never loved him right from the start. Holding her yellow purse she rocked on the balls of her feet, back and forth just waiting.

She hummed to herself waiting for her so called boyfriend. He stood her up many times before in these past two month; if he did again then it wouldn't be much of a surprise. He never told her where he was at, what he was up to, nothing. She missed him in all honesty. She missed his company feeling lonely and rejected when he would stand her up.

Hands gently blinded her eyes, "Missed me, Rinny?" The guy whispered in her ear behind. She sighed and turned to face him. She was thankful that he didn't stand her up this once, she really did like him but he didn't seem like he was that committed or so she thought. "You're late, Len" She crossed her arms narrowing her eyes at him. He laughed nervously, "Yeah… haha… about that" He scratched his head trying to find another excuse… like always.

"Len I'm tired of this. You've been avoiding me for two months now! Why don't you eat carrots instead of bananas and get a clue!" She smacked him with her purse walking away into the crowd of millions. Rin felt hurt thinking too much about their relationship. He was eighteen - a idiot, she thought. Len sighed and ran bumping into people trying to reach her before she would disappear further away into the sea of people.

He was able to reach her, "Rin! Don't go!" He plead holding her hand. Frustrated tears smearing her makeup, she glared at him. "Hear me out, Rinny. Look up to the screen" Len pointed to the big flat screen on the building behind him. He counted down from ten mentally. She looked up seeing the screen. It flashed with 2-d fireworks with a chibi Len carrying a sign with a heart saying _**Lenny & Rinny 4ever**_. Rin gasped, "The reason why I haven't been around, avoiding you, being a jerk; It's all for you Rin. I've been working, taking many jobs trying to earn enough money so I could tell you how much you mean to me" Len blushed as Rin awed. She just couldn't stay upset for what he's done wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him.

Some cars honked for the teens to get off the road seeing as the light turned green. They both blushed as Len took Rin by the hand and lead her to the park nearby. "You know I would rather work for my money than ask my dad for everything… I just thought Tokyo should know how much you mean to me too" Len confessed as he sat on a bench with her.

Rin had to admit that what Len did was sweet. He was spontaneous and lived on the edge. "You didn't have to do that, you know?" She told him as she stared at their entwined hands. He nodded, "I know but I love you" Len kissed her cheek.

It was Rin's turn to blush. "Let's go" Len told her standing up, he set his arms behind him to catch her as she adjusted herself to his piggyback ride. "Ready?" He asked. "Mm! Ready!" She told him as he set off in a run making her squeal.

She loved Len with all her heart even if sometimes, some things seemed to be on Edge.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Please R&R! Thankies!

This is my first Vocaloid fic. and I hope to continue writing more Len x Rin soon since it was fun! :D

To me it was fluffy, was it?

I don't own Vocaloid/Crypton Inc. I just own this idea of mine~


End file.
